


More Than Just A Fantasy

by Perversions



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Beatrix, Experienced Beatrix, F/F, First Crush, Hair-pulling, Inexperienced Garnet, Infidelity, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Minor Beatrix/Steiner, Minor Garnet/Zidane, Overstimulation, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Garnet was happily married to Zidane, that was one thing that couldn't be denied. Together, they ruled Alexandria and took turns over who went to the next diplomatic meeting or if they went together. Usually, Zidane would be the one to go so he could come home and fuck her senseless. But while she was alone, she would found herself hornier than ever.And sometimes, she would think of a certain general.
Relationships: Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Beatrix
Kudos: 1





	More Than Just A Fantasy

The castle was so quiet without Steiner and Zidane.

Garnet sighed, closing the book she was reading. Typically, when she was halfway through her book, Steiner would come in with a report. Or Zidane would come in, tell her that she was working too hard and needed a break. Without either of them, she never realized how bored she would be. What was she meant to do? Do her work without a single break?

“That’s so… boring,” Garnet muttered. She buried her face in her arms. There had to be something interesting for her to do. Perhaps she could ask Eiko to fly over? She would if she asked.

No, Garnet couldn’t do that. Eiko was having fun with her new parents. Garnet couldn’t take her away from that.

There had to be something else for her to do.

“Your Highness? You’re still in here?”

Garnet immediately lifted her head at the voice. Beatrix stood on the other side of the table, a large book in her hand. She wasn’t a stranger in the library, but Garnet couldn’t recall a time that they met each other here. Now that she was, she was desperate for someone to talk to. Could Beatrix be busy? Possibly—but Garnet didn’t care. She was bored and wanted to talk to someone.

“Well, Zidane and Steiner aren’t here, so…” Garnet chuckled. “I guess I have no one to drag me away from my work.”

Beatrix smiled. “Ah, yes. I understand that feeling. Steiner used to pull me away from work, too, and I would do the same for him. With him gone, it gets harder to step away when I need to.”

“I’m glad I’m not alone in this boat.” Garnet smiled at her. “Since we’re both missing our husbands from pulling us away, why don’t we help each other? I’m sure you’ve gotten all your work done, and most of my work is done… It wouldn’t hurt to take a break with each other, could it?”

“Hm…” Beatrix tapped her fingers against the spine of her book. “That sounds like a wonderful plan. Let me put this book away and we can have a break. And it’s a beautiful day; we can take a break in the gardens if you would like.”

Garnet felt her excitement bubbling to the surface. It was difficult to stop herself from jumping in her seat. “That would be wonderful. Thank you.”

She stood up and put her own book away while Beatrix did her own. The commander offered Garnet her arm, which she took with a smile. Together, they walked from the library, telling a passing cook to prepare a meal for the garden. They walked from the castle and through the gardens that were lovingly tended to every day. It was a nice summer afternoon. The flowers were blooming beautifully. Garnet was always proud of Alexandria’s garden. The gardeners always worked so hard on them.

Beatrix pulled out Garnet’s chair for her before sitting down herself. “I’m glad that you have asked me to take this break with you.”

“I’m glad that you decided to come with me. I feel like ever since our marriages, we’ve been spending less time together,” Garnet pointed out.

“Yes, this is true…” Beatrix muttered. “Of course, there are our other duties to tend to. Ever since you and your friends saved the world, everything has been peaceful, but it always seems we’re doing something else for the other continents.” She smiled. “You’ve done well to bring us all to unity.”

Garnet blushed. “I don’t think I did much work… I appreciate the kind gesture, though. However, I wished we could still spend time together. Before my reign, and before my mother’s… mind spiraled, we were very close. I remember all the time you used to spend with me, either looking over me or teaching me something new.”

Beatrix smiled. “This is true. While I was not completely fond of teaching you how to defend yourself, you were very convincing. Steiner was so worried that we would be caught, and I would be sent away.”

“I’m glad my mother never found out!” Garnet laughed. “However, the exercises you’ve given me are what helped me escape the castle when Zidane came for me.”

“Oh no…” Beatrix said with a chuckle. “Don’t tell Steiner that. I can only imagine the months of arguments I will have with him.”

“Don’t worry about that. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you.”

Lunch arrived as a simple and light course. They ate quietly, talking about small orders of business. They remembered why they had enjoyed each other’s time so much. Alone behind the walls of the castle, Garnet never had many others to connect with. Outside of her lessons, which were many throughout the day, who could she talk to? Rarely did any dare to talk to her unless they had something to teach her. After a while, it had become lonely. Beatrix, though, always spoke to her without fear. Garnet always saw her as a true friend.

“Goodness! When was the last time we had ever spent time with each other like this?” Garnet questioned. Lunch was finished but neither of them wanted to leave the garden yet. They were enjoying their time together. “I feel like it’s been a long time since then.”

“Yes, this is true.” Beatrix sipped from her teacup. “We should do this more often, even if the men are around.”

“I would enjoy that. Certainly, we spent enough time with our husbands. They can handle not being with us for a little while longer,” Garnet agreed.

“I agree.”

Garnet was happy that she could have this time with her friend. It had been so long since they spent this time together. When Garnet was much younger, she had always admired Beatrix. She was much older than her but that didn’t stop her from admiring her. Sometimes, Garnet would sneak downstairs to see her workout with her soldiers. Her eyes would follow the curve of Beatrix’s muscles as she swung her training sword around. Back then, she couldn’t fully understand her feelings for Beatrix or her attraction. Now that she was much older, she understood it all too well.

It also helped that she had heard the Alexandrian knights talking before her 16th birthday. They had said many things that had turned her face red. She would have completely ignored her plan to escape if her mother wasn’t acting so strange.

Even after all that happened and marrying Zidane, Garnet still hadn’t squashed her feelings for Beatrix.

Not fully, at least.

There was still something there, a spark that wouldn’t diminish. There were times, when Zidane was away on diplomatic meetings, that she would think about Beatrix while in the tub at night. She couldn’t help herself with how easy it was to imagine her lean and muscled body hovering over her, whispering dirty things into her ear.

“Your Highness? Is everything okay?”

Garnet pulled herself out of her thoughts. “O-oh, I’m sorry about that. I guess my mind wandered.”

Beatrix smiled. “You’re clearly working too hard. You should take a break more often.”

“I suppose you are right.”

She shifted in her seat as she felt herself grow wet between her legs. Would it be so wrong to talk about her feelings now?

Garnet had kept it in herself for so long…

They were happily married, weren’t they? What in the world could happen?

“Beatrix, I have a confession.”

“Oh? What is on your mind, your highness?” Beatrix questioned.

Garnet chewed her lip. “I’m afraid that I’ve had this tiny crush on you since I was very young. My mother forbade it, but I would always sneak in and enjoy watching your training sessions. Seeing a woman so strong? It was impressive.”

For a while, Beatrix didn’t say anything.

She stared at Garnet as the silence was drawn out between them. The longer it was silent, the more she was worried about Beatrix’s answer. So much could change between them now. Was it too late for Garnet to take it back?

“If we are confessing some things, I do have my own thing to confess,” Beatrix finally said.

Garnet still felt her heart clench. She was worried.

Beatrix hid behind her cup of tea. “Around the time of your 16th birthday, I have noticed a strange sort of attraction to you, as well.”

Her face turned red. Garnet touched her cheeks and turned away from her. “O-oh?”

“Indeed. It happened quite suddenly,” Beatrix explained. “I was walking with you to the play. You looked… beautiful in that dress of yours. I knew it was lovely, but when you wore it, I saw a different side of you—and I liked it.”

Garnet didn’t know what to say. She stirred her tea as she pondered everything that Beatrix had told her. It was nice to know that her attraction was mutual. While she was a young teenager back then, she always thought that Beatrix saw her as nothing more than a child. It would have been worse if she saw her as someone unattainable. What could have their lives been like if none of this had ever happened? Perhaps Garnet would have found a way to marry Beatrix instead.

“I’m very flattered, Beatrix. Thank you for telling me.”

Beatrix smiled at her. “And thank you for telling me, as well. I feel like there’s a weight that has been lifted off us both.”

“Indeed.”

“It’s getting late. We should get back to our duties while we still have the time,” Beatrix reminded.

  
  
  
  


“Letter for Queen Garnet!”

Garnet smiled as the Mail Moogle gave her a letter. “Thank you. From Zidaine, I presume?”

“That’s him, kupo! I’ll be off now if you no longer need me,” the Moogle said.

She waited for the moogle to leave before opening it. It was the standard letter from him. Zidane sent her one daily to give her updates on how everything was going. He always ended it with something saucy, saying how much he missed her cunt or making love to her. He was never one to be less than blunt. After reading the comment, Garnet sighed. It had been a long time since either of them had done anything. It was a miracle that she and Zidane managed to make love before he left for his diplomatic meeting. Typically, they were much too tired from other activities to have sex. It was the sad but true life of two royal diplomats.

Just the thought of getting off sent a shudder down Garnet’s spine. Garnet’s mind wandered as she leaned back in her seat, her hand moving up to grab her tit. Her other hand moved down her body to press against her cunt. The pink nightgown she wore had a nice texture compared to her fingers. Garnet bit her lip as she toyed with her clit, rubbing small circles around it.

“Goodness…” Garnet sighed. Her hips were joining in the movement now, pressing herself more against her hand. She tweaked her nipples and tugged on them lightly, trying to imitate how Zidane would suck on them.

It wasn’t like the real thing, but it would have to do. Garnet was just desperate to get off after not having done it in so long. She could vividly imagine Zidane between her legs, eating her out at her desk like he had done so many times before. He liked being adventurous. Zidane would fuck her in places that no one should be fucked in. It was the thrill of being caught. They never were and Garnet was thankful for that. It was all the permission Zidane needed to continue.

Slowly, though, the image of Zidane changed. It went from a young man with beautiful blond hair to a woman of stronger and taller stature. Garnet gasped as she imagined Beatrix between her legs, pleasing her with her fingers and tongue. Her fantasy continued to roll on with Garnet eagerly pressing against herself to get off.

Just as she was on the brink of coming, the illusion burst.

Garnet gasped as she pulled her hands away and sat up. She couldn’t believe that she had imagined that at all. It wasn’t that she was unhappy in her marriage to Zidane. It had been a long time since she was happy as she was now. Confessing her minor crush to Beatrix, though, had done something to her. It released something that she had thought she locked away tightly when she was a young teenager.

Now it was free and wanted to make demands.

Like… demands to fool around with Beatrix.

She shook those thoughts from her head. Garnet was not going to give in to her desires. As beautiful as Beatrix was, they were both happily married to men they loved. Would she really risk her friends and their marriages for a one-night stand?

Before she could really process the question, Garnet was on her way to Beatrix’s room.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she made her way down the halls. To keep some sort of decency, Garnet had wrapped a robe around herself. If the guards saw her while patrolling, they would ask her if she needed anything. They would never stop to think that she was on her way to maybe get laid by their general.

As soon as she reached Beatrix’s door, Garnet doubted herself.

Why would Beatrix be interested in someone like her? She knew she was beautiful, but Beatrix was much more than that. Even her shape was much better than what Garnet could ever achieve.

Just thinking of it had a shudder wracking her body. There was no harm in trying.

Garnet knocked three times on the door.

“Who is it?” Beatrix's voice came from inside.

At first, Garnet’s voice cracked. She cleared it a few times before trying again, “It’s me, Beatrix.”

After a few moments, Beatrix opened her door. She was wearing her own robe, keeping it closed with one hand. “Your highness… Are you all right?”

Garnet bit down on her lip. She knew that this was a silly idea. What was she meant to say? “I… sadly couldn’t sleep. Can we talk?”

Beatrix peeked her head further outside her door, looking up and down the hall. Once she saw that no one was around, she motioned for Garnet to come inside. Her room was simply furnished. Since she shared it with Steiner, there most likely wasn’t much room for her to do her own thing with it. Then again, Garnet couldn’t imagine Beatrix with an overly girly room. Perhaps she would have her armor on a mannequin or perhaps her sword on display. That was as far as she could imagine it.

“Would you like a drink?” Beatrix offered.

She was pouring white wine for herself. Before Garnet could answer, she had poured another glass. It would have been rude not to take it. She thanked Beatrix as she was handed the glass, taking small sips of it. They sat at a little table near the window, looking out over the city. One by one, lights were going out. Soon, all of Alexandria would be going to bed. Garnet knew she should, too, with all the important meetings she had tomorrow, but she needed to talk to Beatrix about this.

“What seems to be on your mind, your majesty?” Beatrix asked. She smiled over the rim of her wine glass. “Surely you didn’t come here just for a glass of wine.”

Garnet had to face it. Downing her wine glass quickly, Garnet set it to the side and looked Beatrix right in the eye. “I had a fantasy about you earlier.”

Red bloomed over Beatrix’s face, the first sign of embarrassment that Garnet had ever seen on her general. With the first step done, she might as well go all the way.

“I thought about what it would be like if we were… to do things together,” Garnet continued. “I thought of Zidane first, but it simply developed into you. It’s surely a mere coincidence since we admitted to our simple crushes for each other. However, I felt a strange… desire to do more with you.”

For a while, Beatrix didn’t say anything. She stared at Garnet with a blank look, twirling her wine around in her glass.

The silence was overwhelming.

Garnet felt her embarrassment descend upon her much too quickly. She looked around at anywhere else but at Beatrix. The more she avoided her gaze, the more she feared she made things uncomfortable.

“Ah, n-nevermind, Beatrix,” Garnet muttered, looking down at her lap. “I am sorry that I admitted such personal and inappropriate things to you. I shall leave you alone for the night.”

Just as Garnet moved to stand, Beatrix reached out to her. Her hand was warm on Garnet’s. She felt a strength that flowed through her that made her stay in place.

“Don’t go yet, your highness. I would like to say something,” Beatrix said.

Surprisingly, Garnet sat back in her seat. She wanted to hear what Beatrix was going to say to her.

They sat in silence while Beatrix thought about what she wanted to say. This time, it didn’t feel as uncomfortable as before. Garnet felt relieved that Beatrix had finally said something after her confession. What else she had to say, she couldn’t quite tell. Her nerves were relaxed—for now.

“Truthfully, you are not the only one who had such… thoughts before,” Beatrix finally said.

Garnet raised her head and looked at Beatrix. She was smiling, hiding behind her wine glass once more. “O-oh?”

“It’s something that I’ve only ever done once, mind you. It happened when I saw you in the dress for your birthday,” Beatrix admitted. “You looked… beautiful and regal, more so than usual.” She took a sip from her wine glass, almost draining it completely. “I sadly couldn’t help myself, but I took advantage of those thoughts and pleasured myself. I do apologize for that, considering you were so… young.”

Garnet wished that she hadn’t apologized. It pleased her to no end to know that Beatrix had thought about her like that. She squeezed her legs tightly together and bit down on her lip.

“Would it be so wrong of us to… indulge on those fantasies?” Garnet found herself asking almost immediately.

Beatrix stiffened when she brought her wineglass to her lips. A bit of it had splashed out of it, falling to her nightdress and staining it. Garnet was pleased to know that she had surprised her with her bold attempt.

“Your Highness—”

“I know that we’re married to two wonderful men,” Garnet interrupted. She chewed on her lip for another minute before taking a deep breath. “However, I do not want to continue with regrets. I think I had that fantasy for a reason, something telling me that I should go ahead and do this.”

Beatrix brought her glass to her lips again and chugged it. She fingered the stem of it as she set it back down. Garnet allowed Beatrix to think about it for as long as she wanted. It was a big thing that she was offering. There could be a risk of losing both of their marriages if they did this and word had gotten out. No one knew how Steiner and Zidane would react to their infidelity.

What surprised Garnet the most was that she was willing to do it.

She had always thought herself to be this somewhat pure being who had no thoughts of cheating on her husband. Up until now, it was true—Garnet never looked at another person, man or woman, or thought about doing things with them. Zidane was the only man she needed.

But if Garnet passed up on a night with Beatrix, she would never forgive herself. She wanted this more than anything.

She deserved to be selfish even for just this.

Beatrix poured herself another glass of wine and chugged it down. The glass hit the top of the table with a sharp sound.

“I believe I would like to take you up on this offer, Garnet,” Beatrix finally said.

This surprised Garnet—on both cases of her decision and that Beatrix had called her Garnet. Ever since her coronation day, Beatrix had always referred to her as “Your Highness” or “Your Majesty”. This was something completely different.

And she liked it.

Beatrix stood up and Garnet swallowed the lump in her throat. She watched as her lieutenant moved around the table to stand in front of her. A slim hand moved to grip Garnet’s chin, tilting her head up. She seemed to be searching her queen’s eyes for something. Garnet couldn’t tell what it was, though.

“Are you sure about this, though? I will stop if we start and you change your mind.” Beatrix smirked down at her. “However, I might find it difficult to do so.”

For some reason, that got Garnet right to her core. She got wet almost instantly, closing her legs tighter. “I don’t plan on backing down from this,” Garnet said quietly.

Beatrix bit down her lip to try and keep her smile at bay. She failed. “This is good to hear. Now, stand up.”

Her command was spoken in a strong voice. Garnet rose to her feet, shaking as she did so. It wasn’t from fear—it was from excitement. Beatrix placed a hand on her shoulder and walked her back to the bed—the bed she shared with Steiner. As she sat down, Garnet gasped as Beatrix leaned over her, placing a foot beside her thigh. The way she was looking down at her queen was almost like a predator ready to snatch up her prey. The very idea had Garnet shuddering.

She wanted Beatrix to devour her.

“What do you know about females having sex, Garnet?” Beatrix asked.

At the question, Garnet blushed. She had never told anyone what she had heard with the Alexandrian knights. “I had only heard a few things from some of your knights years ago…” Garnet admitted before she could stop herself.

Beatrix raised a brow at this. “Oh? Do you remember who they were?” When Garnet shook her head, she sighed. “A pity. I suppose it does not matter now. How much had you heard?”

Garnet bit her lip, almost embarrassed by what little detail she actually knew. “Not much, sadly.”

“Now that’s a shame, they could have taught you so much if you listened a little longer.” Beatrix smiled down at her. “But do not worry—I can teach you all that you need to know.”

She had no chance to question Beatrix on what she meant. Their lips met in a kiss that sent sparks straight through Garnet’s body. They fell back on the bed with Beatrix hovering over her. She was trapped between a pair of strong thighs that could easily crush her skull if she allowed it. But Beatrix was gentle with her—her hand would roam Garnet’s body softly, teasing her through her thin nightgown.

It was almost too gentle.

For some reason, Garnet expected her to be a little rougher. Wasn’t Beatrix as built up as she was? Shouldn’t they be going at this a little more wildly?

“Beatrix—”

“Hm?” Beatrix hummed, moving her lips down Garnet’s neck.

“I didn’t expect you to be this… gentle?” Garnet commented.

Beatrix chuckled. “Are you saying you want me to be rougher with you?”

She blushed and looked away, shutting her eyes tightly. “I-I’d be lying if I say I wasn’t…”

Garnet gasped when Beatrix took hold of her chin, forcing her to look her way. There was a fire in Beatrix’s eyes that she hadn’t noticed before. Had she been holding it back all this time? If she did, how far would she go when she let it loose? Garnet wanted it to happen so badly.

“Are you sure? It’ll be hard for me to hold back—I’ll still stop, but you’ll find I’m a bit more… hands-on than what I was doing before,” Beatrix warned.

Was this what Steiner experienced nearly every night? Was he dominated by Beatrix almost every single night? The very thought had Garnet’s core quivering and wetting itself even more. This was what she wanted from Beatrix. Fuck, she was begging for it.

She raised her hands and caressed Beatrix’s face. “Yes—please give it to me, Beatrix…”

Beatrix shuddered above her. She let out a sigh as she tilted her head back. “You may regret that.”

“Bring it.”

Garnet gasped as Beatrix kissed her again. This time, the kiss was rougher than the first. Beatrix pressed their bodies together as she slipped her leg between Garnets. Her hands roamed all over her body and Garnet loved it. This was what she wanted. Beatrix’s hands didn’t miss a single inch of her body. She only lifted herself an inch above the queen so that she could tease and pinch her nipples through her nightgown.

“Beatrix!” Garnet gasped. She spread her legs wider to welcome Beatrix closer. Her own hands had remained stationary at her side, letting her general take care of her.

“My name sounds so nice coming from your lips,” Beatrix whispered into her ear. She groaned. “It’s much sweeter than I imagined it to be.”

Garnet squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt Beatrix’s hand move further down her body. She cupped her cunt through her nightgown. The very action had Garnet whimpering, bucking her hips to try and get more friction from Beatrix. Her general continued to toy with her slowly, rubbing the soft fabric against her clit and lips. By now, Garnet was absolutely soaked through. Beatrix groaned as she toyed with her more, wetting her underwear and nightgown even more so.

“How can you be this wet already?” Beatrix teased. “With how wet you are, it feels as if Zidane isn’t as rough with you as you would like, hm?”

She shouldn’t answer that. What happened between Garnet and Zidane was no one else’s business.

But she wasn’t wrong.

Zidane wasn’t rough with her. They always made gentle love and hardly anything more. Maybe they would fuck a little harder and faster when either of them returned from diplomatic meetings in other cities, but that was all. It wasn’t an everyday thing for them, and Garnet was happy with that.

Garnet moaned softly as Beatrix pressed harder against her core.

“It’s all right—you don’t have to answer that,” Beatrix said against her neck. Slowly, she made her way down Garnet’s body, dropping sweet kisses against any bare skin she had. Between her legs, Beatrix pulled Garnet’s thighs onto her shoulders. “I’m going to make you forget that you had ever done anything with him.”

She stared down at Beatrix in rapture as she pulled up the hem of her nightgown. Garnet should feel embarrassed being exposed like this to someone who was her closest friend, but she didn’t. The closer Beatrix got to her core, the wetter she became. Zidane had eaten her out plenty of times, but a woman? That was going to be a whole new experience. Beatrix shifted Garnet’s panties to the side, a string of wetness breaking easily as she did so. She groaned at the sight before diving in, wrapping her lips around the clit before her.

“Ah!” Garnet moaned, arching her back as Beatrix sucked.

It wasn’t like how Zidane ate her out at all. Beatrix alternated between sucking her clit hard and then softly. Sometimes, she would move down to her entrance and tease her tongue in. It would only be a small inch, but it was enough for Garnet to feel it and want more. Beatrix hummed in delight when her hair was grabbed in a fistful. She didn’t mind that Garnet was tugging at her hair, urging her to do more.

“Do you like this a little too much?” Beatrix teased.

Garnet gasped for hair as her heart hammered in her chest. “T-there’s no such thing as liking something too much…”

“Give me time and I’ll make you regret that,” Beatrix promised.

Oh, Garnet didn’t doubt it.

She tossed her head back as Beatrix went back to eating her out. Her fingers came into play, teasing her hole with just the tip of two fingers. Garnet swore she heard Beatrix question if she was ready for them. Before she had the chance to answer, her fingers were already inside. Garnet spread her legs as Beatrix explored her. She was gentle as she pressed along her sensitive walls, checking which spots would please her more.

A small chuckle left her as she found Garnet’s sweet spot, teasing it relentlessly. Beatrix knew no mercy as she went about sucking her enlarged clit. All her senses were on overload. Garnet wasn’t sure where it started and where it stopped. Beatrix was skilled in how she teased and enhanced her pleasure.

The coil in her stomach was red hot and tightening even faster. Garnet’s legs shook as the start of an orgasm snuck up on her. She pushed at Beatrix’s head to try and push her away. She wasn’t ready to cum, not yet, and not like this. But Beatrix was stronger than her. She grabbed Garnet’s hands and pinned them down to the bed. No matter how much she struggled, there was no breaking free from Beatrix’s hold. All Garnet could do was shout to the ceiling as her orgasm overtook her.

Beatrix ate her out through her orgasm, paying no mind to how she whimpered and begged her to stop. Garnet had gushed out so many delicious juices that she couldn’t stop getting a taste of it. When she had her fill and when she thought that her queen had enough, Beatrix pulled away and licked her lips.

“Now I understand how Zidane was able to make you moan so loudly. You’re very easy to please, aren’t you, Garnet?” Beatrix questioned.

Garnet blushed. “H-how do you know that?”

Beatrix hummed as she propped her chin on Garnet’s thigh. “There were times when I passed by your bedroom during my patrols. I don’t know if he made you cum with his cock or his tongue, but you screamed very loudly.”

That was embarrassing to know. Who else had heard her besides Beatrix? It wasn’t always her that patrolled the halls at night. Maybe Steiner? Or another Pluto Knight? Garnet couldn’t handle the embarrassment of not knowing.

“Relax, Garnet—I made sure that I was the only one who patrolled at night when you two fooled around.”

Garnet blushed even more as she stared at Beatrix. She propped herself on her elbows to get a good look at her general. “C-come again?”

“I privately asked Zidane to alert me if you two were going to fool around. He questioned why, but he was quite willing to give me the information when I explained things,” Beatrix explained. “It is one thing for me to hear you, but it is quite another for some other knight to hear.” She showed no shame in what she had asked of her king.

Garnet, though, was completely mortified. She covered her face with her hands as she groaned. It was downright embarrassing to know that Beatrix had asked Zidane in advance about when they would make love. She was coming from a good place, but Garnet wasn’t sure how she felt about her general asking for details on when it would occur.

“P-please don’t do that anymore…” Garnet begged.

“Very well, but you will have to deal with others hearing you,” Beatrix warned.

As much as she disliked it, Garnet had no other choice. Although, a part of her was going to miss the idea of Beatrix walking past her room, jerking off to the sound of her moaning. She didn't want Beatrix to hear her like that, though.

“Is there something you would like to try?” Beatrix questioned.

Garnet pulled her hands away and looked to Beatrix. “Pardon?”

“Certainly, there’s something you would like to try tonight.”

She thought about it for a moment. There was one thing she wanted to try. “Could you… teach me how to eat a woman out…?”

Beatrix’s smile was so big that she tried to bite down on her lip to keep it back. “I’d be delighted to teach you.” She ran her fingers teasingly up Garnet’s thigh. “Have you recovered enough for your lesson, though?”

Garnet nodded eagerly. Even if she hadn’t, she wasn’t going to miss out on a chance like this. They only had tonight, and she wanted to do all that she could until the morning.

Beatrix crawled onto the bed until she reached her fluffy looking pillows. She arranged them comfortably for herself and plopped down onto them. Hooking her finger, she beckoned Garnet to come closer to her. Garnet could feel how her heart hammered in her chest. She slowly crawled over to her general, gently pushed into place by Beatrix. Before she knew it, she was between her legs, staring at her dripping cunt.

“W-wow…” Garnet muttered.

“Oh? Interesting to you?” Beatrix questioned.

“Y-yeah…”

Beatrix ran her fingers through Garnet’s hair. “I’m glad that you like the look of it.” She gently eased her queen closer to her. “Why don’t you take a closer look?”

Garnet felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. She did as Beatrix suggested, moving closer until her nose was just a hair width away from her clit. Blowing hot air onto it, Beatrix whimpered and sighed.

“D-did that feel good?” Garnet asked.

“A little, but you know what would feel even better?” Beatrix teased.

Garnet bit down on her lip. “If I were to… eat you out?”

“That’s my girl. Give it a try. I’ll tell you exactly what to do.”

With her guidance, Garnet figured it couldn’t be that hard. Without being told, she wrapped her lips around Beatrix’s clit. She suckled gently on it and listened carefully for any kind of directions. Beatrix moaned softly, spreading her legs to give her queen more room to work. Her orders came gently, and she guided Garnet’s head where she wanted it to go.

“There you go, my queen. You’re doing so good for your first time,” Beatrix sighed out. She sunk further into her pillows. “Why don’t you try using your fingers more?”

Garnet pulled away from Beatrix’s cunt. “A-are you sure you want me to do that?”

“How else will you learn unless you do it?”

She raised an excellent point. Garnet attached herself to Beatrix’s clit and brought her fingers up. With the tips of her fingers, she teased the lips of her pussy, getting her fingers wet. When she dared to go to her hole, she was started when Beatrix took in a breath of anticipation. Garnet pushed a finger in at Beatrix’s urging for it.

Beatrix hissed out a breath. “There you go, good girl… Go ahead, don’t be afraid—you can put another finger in me. I’m not made of paper.”

Garnet was worried as she slipped a second finger into her. Beatrix moaned and scratched Garnet’s scalp with her nails. She ordered her queen how to move her fingers and where to place them as she spread her pussy out. Garnet never thought she would enjoy pleasing a woman this much. She loved how Beatrix sounded in the bliss of pleasure. It was just as sweet as her sounds when she was training her soldiers.

“You’re so enthusiastic about this, your highness,” Beatrix pointed out. She sighed as she pulled Garnet out from between her legs. “However, I think we should move on to the… next step.”

Her throat became dry. “N-next step?” Despite how nervous she sounded, there was a flare of excitement in her stomach and at her cunt. What could Beatrix have planned?

Beatrix crawled off the edge of the bed. She offered her pillow pile to Garnet, who immediately fell into it as she was ordered. Garnet was too afraid to look at Beatrix as she rummaged around in a drawer. What was she pulling out? What had she planned that she was going to present to Garnet? The more she thought about it, the more excited she found herself becoming. Her cunt was dripping onto Beatrix’s bed to make even more of a mess than when they first started.

“Are you hiding from me, your majesty?”

Garnet turned onto her back. Beatrix had her hands behind her back, hiding something. It worried and excited her at the same time.

“W-why would I do that…?” Garnet asked.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Garnet. While I know you are well informed on sex with a man, having sex with a woman for the first time can make one nervous. I promise you, though, that it is not much different than fucking Zidane,” Beatrix explained.

Garnet tilted her head at her, confused.

Beatrix grinned as she pulled out a long appendage from behind her back. Garnet couldn’t stop gawking at it. It was… long and double-ended with ridges on both sides. If Garnet didn’t know any better, she could have sworn it looked like a dick. Why would Beatrix have something like that when she had Steiner?

“Is it not lovely?” Beatrix asked. She ran a hand lovingly over it. “Queen Hilda made it for me upon request before everything happened with Queen Brahne and Kuja. I had a lot of… relationships with my knights. We would fuck each other a lot and I would often use this to make the night last longer.”

Garnet bit her lip as she stared at it. She wanted to touch it, but she was too nervous to ask.

“The interesting thing about this is that one end magically attaches itself to the wearer’s cunt, if that makes sense.”

“Does that mean the wearer could feel… everything?” Garnet asked quietly.

“From the shape of their partners cunt to how hot and wet their mouth is.”

Garnet wanted to see it in action. Her cunt was getting wetter at the idea. “Will you… put it on for me?”

“Are you that eager, your highness?” Beatrix teased.

Without hesitating, Garnet nodded. “Yes, please!”

Beatrix chuckled. “Very well.”

She watched with wide eyes, fascinated as Beatrix spread her legs as she moved the dildo closer to her pussy. Her eyes fluttered shut as she slipped one end into her. Garnet could see how the dildo glowed within Beatrix’s cunt. She could see how a blue light ran up the appendage from top to bottom. Beatrix slipped her hand away from the appendage and it remained still in her cunt, not dipping once with the weight. It was firmly attached; Garnet was staring at an artificial cock that Beatrix was wielding.

Beatrix stroked her dick, grinning ear to ear at Garnet. “How do you like it?”

Garnet licked her lips. “And you feel… everything?”

She moaned. “I do. I can’t wait to see how your pussy feels around my cock.”

Fuck, Garnet wanted it so badly. She moved a hand between her legs and played with herself. Oh yeah, she was wet enough to take it. It looked a little bigger than Zidane’s cock, but she figured she could handle it. Garnet was going to take it even if it stretched her painfully.

Beatrix crawled back onto the bed. “How would you like me? Do you want to face me, or would you rather take it doggy style?”

Garnet would have loved to do both. Would they have enough time? Maybe it would be wise not to try it. If she was going to fuck a woman for the first time, Garnet would rather face Beatrix. She wanted to see how romantic she would be with her. Laying on the pillows, Garnet motioned for her general to come closer. There was a surge of confidence that had rushed through her. She wanted to hold onto it while she could.

With a groan, Beatrix crawled back onto the bed, her cock bobbing between her legs. Garnet felt her heart hammering in her chest as Beatrix settled between her legs. She gripped her dick and ran it up and down Garnet’s folds. The tip of her cock would kiss her clit before moving down to tease her hole. Garnet moaned when Beatrix pushed the tip into her before pulling it out. If she was going to tease her, then there would be no way for her to survive their night.

“Beatrix, please…” Garnet begged.

“I want you to tell me how much you want it,” Beatrix said. She smiled as Garnet balked at her. “You came here to my room for a night, so you should be able to tell me exactly what you want.” She pushed the tip of her cock in and pulled it back out. “Go ahead, my dear.

Garnet groaned and turned her head into the pillow. That was embarrassing.

She never even told Zidane how much she wanted his cock. Zidane could go ahead and dirty talk her until her face was red. Whenever she attempted it, it always came out wrong and she stopped within seconds. It didn’t come as naturally as it did for Zidane and clearly Beatrix.

But she had to try if she wanted this.

“I-I want your cock in me,” Garnet whined. She shifted her hips, trying to get Beatrix’s cock back into her pussy. “I’ve wanted you to fill me up for so long. I always wanted to know what it was like to fuck you. Don’t deny me this!”

Beatrix grinned from ear to ear. “That’s my girl.”

She punctuated the word with a thrust of her hips. Beatrix filled Garnet in one big thrust that pulled a moan from her queen. Garnet had never felt anything so big before. Zidane was sizable but this? This was something completely different. She spread her legs wider to give Beatrix more room to work her pussy.

“How does that feel?” Beatrix questioned.

Garnet couldn’t find her voice. Eventually, she nodded. “So, so, so good…”

“Good, because you’ll be feeling me even when you’re fucking Zidane.”

She was surprised by how much she wanted that. Garnet wanted Beatrix to hold onto that promise. She wanted Beatrix to absolutely wreck her. “Do it,” Garnet begged. “Please, do it.”

Beatrix groaned and started fucking into Garnet wildly. She didn’t hold back and certainly didn’t think about giving her queen a chance to adjust to the size of her dick. All she was focused on was giving Garnet the best night of her life. And she could feel everything about her pussy. Beatrix could feel how hot and tight her cunt was. It felt amazing. It had been such a long time since she had fucked a woman.

Yet Garnet felt better than any of her other soldiers that she had ever fucked before.

And Garnet?

Garnet was having the ride of her life. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head the more Beatrix fucked her. She had never felt such intense pleasure before. At the back of her mind, she knew it was because she hadn’t fucked Zidane in a long time. Yet at the same time, Garnet honestly believed that Beatrix was fucking her even better than her king. She knew she shouldn’t compare the two, she knew that wasn’t fair on Zidane’s half, but it was hard not to do that.

Beatrix was just so good at fucking her. She wanted more of it—more.

“Beatrix… Beatrix…!” Garnet moaned.

“That’s right, my queen, moan for me. I want to hear how beautiful my name sounds coming out from your lips during the throes of pleasure.”

Garnet obliged, moaning loudly for Beatrix. The tip of her dick kissed against her cervix, pressing in as deep as she could. Fuck, Garnet loved every second of it. She wanted so much more of her dick. It was too good, too, too good.

All too quickly, she could feel her orgasm approaching. It was going to be over too soon. Garnet wanted it to last a little longer. The moment Beatrix started teasing her clit, she knew that there was no holding back. Taking hold of Beatrix’s face, Garnet pulled her down into a kiss. Beatrix showed no mercy as she dominated her queen, shoving her tongue into her mouth while her fingers tweaked and tugged at her clit.

There was no stopping Garnet.

Her vision went white as she arched her back, moaning up to the ceiling. Her cunt wrapped around Beatrix’s dick tightly, milking her for all that she was worth. And Beatrix fucked her through her orgasm. She didn’t hold back as she made sure Garnet felt every thrust that prolonged her orgasm.

“I can’t—I can’t…!” Garnet moaned. Beatrix was going to break her if she kept fucking her like this.

“You can do it, my highness,” Beatrix moaned. Moving onto her knees, she grabbed Garnet’s legs and moved them onto her shoulders. She could fuck her queen a little deeper and faster now. Beatrix loved how Garnet’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. “I’m so close.”

Garnet tightened her walls around Beatrix’s cock. It seemed to do the trick because Beatrix’s thrusts stuttered as she fucked into her. She fucked into Garnet once, twice, then a third time before she came. It startled Garnet to feel something filling her up. She hadn’t expected the magical cock to do something like that.

But, fuck, if she didn’t enjoy it.

Beatrix fell on top of her, burying her face into Garnet’s hair. They breathed heavily together as they did their best to recover. Garnet could feel Beatrix’s heart hammering against her chest. She raised her shaky hands to stroke her general’s back, soothing her as they relaxed.

“That was… amazing,” Garnet muttered.

“It was, was it not?” Beatrix sighed as she lifted herself off Garnet. She ran her fingers through her hair, smiling down at her queen. “Is this something that you would want to do another time? When Steiner and Zidane go on to another meeting when the need arises?”

She shouldn’t.

Garnet shouldn’t betray Zidane’s trust again.

But fuck it.

“They have another one coming in two more months. We can do it in my room…” Garnet whispered.

Beatrix shuddered. “Anything for you, my queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first entry into dipping myself into the Final Fantasy/IX fandom(s). There is no doubt in my mind that they fucked. They totally fucked and their husbands are okay with it. Maybe I'll write a story where all four of them fuck but the main focus is the ladies.
> 
> Twitter


End file.
